pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Quel
Character Info Quel was the first scout master of the clan, a position he held until his death at the hands of Joker Lady during the Slaver Ambush. When Quel's player decided to leave the game, he reportedly asked Kern to kill off his character. This marked the first time in Path to Power that a named player character was killed in comic. His position as scout master was succeeded by Kir'ima. Quel was a military minded scout master and sought to make the scouts a more hard hitting group during combat. He could also be very brash at times, which was especially evident during the Battle At The Ruins where he tried to leap into the fray despite being restrained by his subordinates. Physical Description Long rust hair tied in two braids in the front. Has a sunburst tattoo on his right shoulder and is shirtless. Wears brown pants. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 1 6/25/07) - LA panel three: advises An'jhali that they investigate the ruins with a (at that time non-existant) military and send a small hunting party to the river. * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 2 7/2/07) - EA panels one through three: officially appointed as Scout. Joins Shiir and Oru in investigating the ruins. * (Chapter 1, Day 2, Page 3, 7/9/07) - EA panels one and three: investigating the ruins further. Discovers a group of runaway slaves. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 1, 8/4/07) - EA panels one and two: helps bring scrap metal back from the ruins then reports his findings to An'jhali. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 2, 8/7/07) - EA panels three and four: sets off on his own to explore the Northwestern section of the cavern. Discovers a gate guarded by two golems. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 3, 8/15/07) - EA panels four and five: going south, Quel discovers a road to large cavern containing a massive city (Chel'el'Sussoloth). * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 4, 8/26/07) - EA panels one and two: returns to the camp and reports his findings. Asks An'jhali if he may recruit two assistants to help with future expeditions. An'jhali gives her permission. * (Chapter 1, Day 5, Page 4, 10/28/07) -''' LA panel two: Stands forth as a war master candidate. * '''(Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - EA panel three: gathering scrap metal along with Ro'sij. * (Chapter 1, Day 7, Page 2, 12/3/07) - EA panel three: scouting the ruins. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 1, 5/9/08) - LA panel six: Quel is run through by the leader of the ambushed slavers. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 1, 5/9/08) - EA panel six: Quel is pronounced dead. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Investigate ruin militarily small hunting party to river." 2 votes. LA: Chapter 1, Day 2, page 1. Character Gallery Quel first appearance.jpg|Quel's first appearance. Quel and Ros'ij gather scrap.jpg Oru defeats Quel.jpg|Quel is defeated by Oru in the first tir'ay tournament. Quel restrained.jpg|Quel being restrained from taking rash action during the Battle At The Ruins. Stabbing quel.PNG|Quel mortally wounded by Joker Lady Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Scouts Category:Dead Characters